Atlantean Jedi
by DraconLord
Summary: Janus enlists Revan in correcting a mistake made by the Lanteans in the Pegasus Galaxy: the rise of the Wraith and their culling that has left a galaxy in ruins. Gathering a formidable alliance of soldiers, Jedi, and scientists, Revan travels to Atlantis and shows the Wraith the true meaning of power. Rated M to be safe. Pairings Pending.


_**DISCLAIMER FOR ENTIRE FIC: I DO NOT OWN STARGATE ATLANTIS OR KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC. SGA IS THE PROPERTY OF MGM AND SYFY, WHILE KOTOR BELONGS TO THE LUCASFILM EMPIRE AND BIOWARE CORPORATION.**_

**_A/N: Rather than do _another_ rewrite of the Stargate Jedi series I'll continue the one I have up (Cynical Revan) and maybe upload the originals and begin working on them again. This is a plot bunny that jumped on me and started munching at my brain stem because I was watching Stargate Atlantis, and wanted to do a series where Revan wasn't dependent upon the SGC or its affiliates. _**

_**The main thing you need to know is this begins 'pre-series', but many series events take place prior to how they did in the actual SG-Atlantis series. The ones that do not are the Michael and Replicator subplots, which in my opinion require the presence of the Earth Expedition, which will play a part in this story starting in Season 3 (so this season of Atlantean Jedi would be set during Season 6 of SG-1). I might include the Kolya subplot early, or might wait. Not sure yet. **_

_**The only other major thing you need to know is that I will be doing what Stargate Atlantis didn't: have an actual end to the Wraith. End of Season 5, they'd killed a good bit of them, but the Pegasus Galaxy was still under their tyranny. **_

_**The rest, like Janus's communications with Revan, the Sith's presence in the Pegasus Galaxy, and a handful of other things will be handled in the story itself. **_

_**Oh, and once again, the idea of Revan being a member of the near-extinct Bloodraven clan is, to my knowledge, a concept created by Sith Lord Darth Revan, whose work with the KOTOR storylines was one of my first exposures to this concept. As such, I give credit to them.**_

_**Atlantean Jedi:**_

_**Season 1**_

_**By **_

_**DraconLord**_

Episode One:

As One Door Closes. . .

A blast of force lightning caught Revan in the chest, sending him crashing into the wall of the Star Forge's central chamber. Around him, the bodies of captured Jedi, used by his one-time apprentice to heal himself during their conflict, lay. Revan had, upon realizing Malak's tactic, used the Force to destroy the kolto tanks Malak had been holding the captured Jedi in, killing the Jedi as well. Revan's memories (which had by this point nearly returned in full thanks to the weeks he had to meditate between the confrontation on the _Leviathan_ and his arrival at Rakata, though his instincts from the past were still missing) had allowed him to consider the tactical advantages. The truth was, those Jedi were already dead. Their bodies were being kept alive for Malak to use in this final confrontation.

Malak, his red lightsaber humming as it arced towards Revan's torso, clashed with Revan's blue lightsaber. This was yet another change that had occurred due to the Council's intervention. Revan, in his original days, had chosen to become a Jedi Consular, and investigate the mysteries of the Force. In his new incarnation, a Corellian outcast from the planet Deralia, he had chosen the path of the Jedi Guardian. Now his new weapon, enhanced by the Solaris Crystal and the Krayt Dragon Pearl from the caves of Korriban and Tatooine, respectively, was his greatest weapon against Malak.

Revan reached out in the Force and gripped a piece of debris, summoning it towards where he and Malak dueled. At the last instant, Revan jumped above Malak, who was caught by the debris and thrown to the ground. The Sith Lord's lightsaber was flung from his hand, and Revan summoned it through the Force, cutting through it with his own lightsaber. The two pieces fell to the ground, smoking, and as Malak stumbled to his feet and readied to send another Force-based attack towards Revan, Revan flung his lightsaber, holding it steady with the Force, and pierced Malak's chest.

The Dark Lord of the Sith fell to the ground as his one-time friend and Master summoned his lightsaber back to him, and deactivated it as he stepped closer. Malak had been forced into a kneeling position by Revan's action.

Malak coughed as he muttered to himself, though loud enough for Revan to hear, "Im-impossible. I cannot be beaten. I am the Dark Lord of the Sith."

Revan shook his head as he dropped to kneel beside his old friend. "The Dark Side is capable of many feats, my old friend," he told the dying man, "but its greatest feat is to imbue the user with the sense that they are invincible. The Star Forge itself is a testament to that. I fell into that trap, and I was lucky enough to be caught unawares by a Jedi who was more compassionate than the Council. But the Dark Side can be mastered; you have to have a much stronger will."

"And you claim to have that?" laughed Malak; his Force powers were waning, but there was enough time to commit one last attack. But this attack would be more subtle.

"The Council re-programmed me; and even with the link with Bastila, I was not gaining my former self. But as the hunt for the Star Maps went on, the walls were being broken down. I was returning; most of the walls broke down when you revealed my identity. In this case, I must be thankful. I only wish I had the ability to save you as Bastila did me." Revan watched his friend with a deep regret. "But you should've realized that you would always be led to this path; you were not the master of the Dark Side; you were its servant."

"Still spouting the wisdom of the Jedi, I see," Malak spat, before coughing again. "Still, I must wonder if there was not more to their doctrines than I first believed. But I cannot help but wonder, Revan. What would've happened if our positions were reversed? What if fate had decreed I would be captured by the Jedi? Could I have returned to the light, as you did? If you had not led me down the dark path in the first place, what destiny would I have found?"

Revan sighed and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I am sorry for having started you down this path, Alek. But it is you who chose to continue it. It is you who chose to destroy Taris as you did Telos IV. It is you who have continued this war, and thus made the Council willing to mind-rape me. Your defeat is not my doing; it is yours." Revan chuckled and said, "Our ancestors once had a saying; that every tyrant creates the one who will kill him. But that doesn't quite fit our situation, does it? In this case, the original tyrant destroyed his creation."

"I-I supposed you are right. I must accept responsibility for my own fate, Revan. I wanted to be the Master of the Sith and the ruler of the galaxy; that is why I attacked you. Because that destiny was never mine; it might have been yours, but never mine. And in the end, as the darkness takes me, I am nothing." With that, Malak launched his final attack, assaulting Revan's mind and bringing down the remnants of the barrier the Council had placed between Revan's original memories and his new persona. Revan fell backwards as Malak fell forward.

For several moments, Revan lay there as his memories fused into one. Malak's final attack had not been against Revan so much as against the Jedi. He had, in his last moments, chosen to give his old friend a chance to view their conflict and the Jedi Order from the view of the new, and more neutral, persona. After the dizziness had passed from Malak's attack, Revan stood, and clipped his lightsaber to his belt. The Force was warning him of danger. He took one last look at Malak's body, before he left the central chamber.

Arriving back in the hangar of the _Ebon Hawk_, Revan found Bastila and Carth Onasi waiting for him. "There you are! What the hell happened?" Carth demanded to know.

"I said goodbye to an old friend," Revan said. "Malak is dead. This war is over."

"Congratulations will need to wait," said Bastila. "I was able to use my battle meditation to influence the battle. The Republic armada is preparing for a final bombardment."

"And that means we've got only minutes before they turn this station into atoms," Carth said. "Everyone else is on the ship. Let's go!"

The three remaining members of Revan's companionship returned to their ship; Canderous Ordo had already gotten the ship ready for the escape, and Carth took over controls. As the _Ebon Hawk _rose from its landing pad, they could feel the complex coming apart and narrowly missed a beam that fell from the ceiling as the Ebon Hawk flew from the hangar. The Star Forge, they could not see, was careening towards the planet. "They've taken out the orbital stabilizers," Revan observed. "A well thought out tactic."

"We had other tacticians in the Republic before you, Revan," Carth said, giving the other man a smile that took the sting out of the words. Despite his initial reaction to Revan after learning the truth (from Saul Karath, of all people) Carth had shown a great deal of loyalty to the redeemed Jedi. Revan knew he would likely need that loyalty in the days to come. If he had the support of the Jedi and the Republic, it was likely there would only be a few extremists who would be unwilling to see him as redeemed.

Revan had come to realize, in those moments after Malak had dealt with those final blocks on his memory, that he was neither Jedi nor Sith. He would do the right thing, regardless of the opinions or politics of others. He knew that others on this ship felt the same way; Bastila had come to recognize what Revan taught.

As the Star Forge hit the atmosphere of Rakata Prime, it exploded, sending a massive shockwave outward that caught the _Ebon Hawk _up in it moments later. Revan was forcibly shot forwards, and cracked his head on the bulkhead. After several moments where he tried to fight to remain conscious, Revan succumbed to oblivion.

_**The Middling Plains**_

Revan looked around him. He appeared to be in the common area of the _Ebon Hawk_, but he could sense this was merely an illusion. His lightsaber was missing, and despite sensing the presence of his companions in the common area, they were nowhere to be found. Reaching out with his senses further, he could sense other presences around them, but none of them seemed interested in him. He attempted to remove himself from this mockery of an existence only to find he could not; something was holding him here.

"Very intuitive, Revan," said a man's soft tenor, and Revan whirled, hand going instinctively to where his lightsaber normally hung. A man in a cream-colored tunic, similar in style to those worn by the Jedi and Sith, stood in the archway leading back towards the hyperdrive core. "But then, I knew you were the moment I learned of you."

"And when exactly was that?" asked Revan. "Who are you, anyways?"

"In answer to your first question, you are not yet ready to learn the answer," said the man. "As for your second, well, I've been known by many names. But the name you may call me is Janus."

"Alright, Janus, so what's this all about?" Revan asked.

"Your help," Janus said, leaning against the wall as he leveled an intense gaze at Revan. "My people have, shall we say, moved on from this plane of existence and evolved into a higher form of life, or consciousness. I guess the interpretation a Force-user such as yourself would use is that we are part of the Force, and capable of manifesting ourselves at certain times and places to individuals we believe are worthy of joining us. In this case, I have manifested to you because I believe you are the only hope to correct a grievous mistake that my people made a long time ago and refuse to deal with themselves now that we've Ascended." Revan could hear the capitalization of the term, and despite the double-speaking nature of the man or apparition before him, was intrigued. He motioned for Janus to continue.

Janus sighed and said, "My people are the first evolution of the form you call human. When the oldest civilizations of your galaxy were still beginning their first explorations of space, my people had seeded the gift of life across thousands of worlds in hundreds of galaxies. We were the masters of our own technology, caught up in the belief of our own superiority. We had fled our own home galaxy millennia earlier, due to tensions between ourselves and a segment of our people who had, like us, unlocked certain gifts similar to the Force, though the Jedi and Sith have expanded upon the potential of such abilities far more than we did as mortals. Our differences with the remainder of our people, who took the name of the Ori, was such that we were forced to flee. So we began traveling the stars, seeding life in each galaxy we came across if it had not already begun on its own accord. We took this initiative with your own galaxy, Revan."

"The Eternals?" Revan asked.

"The Eternals were not members of our race, Revan," Janus replied, shaking his head. "Our people only discovered their existence after we had already seeded life across the galaxy. The Eternals, as you know them, seized control of the galactic life cycle and implemented the idea of the Force, which is nothing more than a state of advanced being, somewhere between mortality and Ascension."

Revan rubbed his chin, trying to wrap his head around it, but decided not to try and understand it. This was clearly far beyond what he would be able to understand, despite his great intelligence. Not to mention it sounded like a bunch of immortal kath hounds were caught up in a power struggle and the galaxy's unrest was the result. "Alright, so what's this got to do with that mistake you mentioned?"

"A little over ten thousand years ago, my people and I came to a new galaxy and spread the seeds of life, allowing multiple forms of human life to begin to flourish. But what we did not know was that on one of these planets, a different life form had already begun to take hold and when the human population sprang into being, this form of life, the sole purpose of which was to feed on the life forces of other living things, began to feed on the human population. Over the centuries, the combination of the humans and the creature known as the Iratus bug began to collate into a new life form: the Wraith. When our explorers finally came across their world, we were at first shocked but decided to help these different beings, educate them in the ways of star travel and how to use our galactic traveling system, the Astria Porta, or as it is more commonly known, the Stargates."

"Something tells me your attempt to bring culture to these Wraith backfired," Revan said, a scowl forming on his face. This was why you allowed people to discover certain things on their own unless absolutely necessary.

"The Wraith turned on us, and like a plague, spread across the galaxy, feeding on the humans we had given life to until only our city, Atlantis, remained. We had not realized that their technological prowess was far beyond what they revealed to us prior to turning against us. They had deceived us in order to learn of our own technological capabilities, as they had not yet met a race of humans capable of standing against them. Once they had learned of our weaknesses, they launched an attack and revealed their true nature and their manner of sustenance, feeding on thousands of humans, including Lanteans, before they eventually cornered us here, on Lantea. We kept our defenses up for as long as possible until finally we had no choice but to submerge the city and retreat through the Stargate to a galaxy we had previously lived in. We had intended to return to Pegasus, to Atlantis, and defeat the Wraith once we had recuperated, but eventually most of our people had Ascended. The city has remained where it was, and the Wraith have continued, unrivaled in power, to declare dominion over the galaxy they formed from."

Revan sighed and said, "So, since your people are, by your own words, cowards incapable of handling their own damn problems, you want me to go this other galaxy, a thought that boggles my mind by the way, and deal with the evil that you unleashed while my own galaxy suffers attacks from Mandalorians, Sith, and who knows what other dangers?"

"You need not fear the fall of the Republic nor the Jedi," Janus said. "They will not fall for millennia, until long after you have died. You seek to destroy the Sith Emperor, but in the end, you would fall to his enforcers, 300 years from now." Revan felt a chill go up his spine as, despite his belief that this may be simply a trick, he could not help but feel the truth of Janus's words.

"If I do this," Revan said, choosing each word carefully, "I am not going alone. The Jedi may have continued to sit on the sidelines, but countless others followed me before. If I have to, I'll give a performance worthy of the same draw."

"You won't need to do that, Revan," said Janus, amused at the man's tenacity. He had not seen much of it in their time together, but it was clear to him now, thudding strongly within the man with the same pulse as his heart. "To get to Atlantis, you will need to go to a world your Order has long since lost the coordinates for: Tython."

"And you can give me the coordinates," Revan said, nodding in satisfaction. "The Jedi have long sought answers to the Sith problem, and what little I recall from reading the histories points to Tython as the source of the conflict between Light and Dark. If they can find the reason for the split, they might very well feel the need to repay your kindness. But there's one more thing, Janus. I'm guessing the reason the Wraith did not simply seize control of your city is because of some kind of code locking the technologies."

"That, and the presence of the shield around the city," Janus said. "Don't worry, I know you will need to know how to bring the city to its full potential. I've already devised a method to do so, but I warn you, this is going to hurt." Before Revan could ask what he meant by that, Janus reached forward and placed his palm on Revan's forehead. A great white light encompassed them both. . . .

And Revan shot from where he had lain in a med-center cot aboard a Republic starship. Swinging his legs off of the bed, he glanced at the startled medic and stood. "I must speak with Master Vandar," he said shortly. The medic, looking flustered, went to a console to summon the Jedi Master. Revan, curious as to why the man appeared so flustered, delved into the man's mind. Just enough to read his surface thoughts, but in the end, that was all that was required. The Jedi Council had revealed to the Republic that the Jedi who had saved the galaxy was, in fact, the former Dark Lord of the Sith.

Soon enough, Carth Onasi arrived and said, "Revan, I'm here to bring you to the Jedi Council." Revan nodded, mentally laughing about the fact that the Council had decided to act like everything was fine. He was grateful to them, but that did not change the facts. But for now, he would play nice.

The journey to the room on the _Defiant_ (Admiral Dodonna's flagship) where the Jedi Council had gathered was a short one, but filled with whispers of awe and respect. Revan found it surprising that this ship carried very few with resentment towards him; he had expected there would be a great deal of resentment. But then again, he had not been as hasty in his actions as Malak; in fact, many of the atrocities committed by Revan's Sith could be attributed to Malak. The main atrocity Revan could claim responsibility for was the methods by which he broke Jedi.

Stopping outside the doors to the Council Chambers, Revan put his hand out towards the other man. "It's been an honor serving with you, Carth," Revan told the man, "even if things were a little rocky."

"The honor's been mine, Revan," Carth replied. "And thank you, for Dustil's life." Revan gave the man a quick nod, and Carth left him. "Here we go," Revan muttered before striking the door controls and entering the room. He walked calmly, confidently, into the center of the room, turning briefly to look into each of the Jedi Masters' eyes. Turning back to face Masters Vandar, Vrook, and Atris, Revan raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for granting me audience, Master Vandar. But I must say I did not expect a welcome from the whole Council."

"You'll forgive us if we are not overjoyed to be speaking with you, Revan," said Master Vrook, "but it is only natural for us to be cautious, considering the return of your memories."

"Yes, I assumed the fact that Malak's final attack was not against me but against the Jedi would be cause for concern," Revan replied. "However, his hope is for naught. Despite your methods, you gave me a second chance at life. And thanks to Malak's attack, I am whole once more."

"And what is to stop you from turning on us again?" Atris demanded to know. "Any being who believes in emotion as a power, as you do, would desire revenge."

Revan laughed, and said, "Atris, if I desired revenge, I could have sided with Bastila while she was ensnared in Malak's web. Together, she and I could have eliminated Malak, and with her battle meditation, eliminated all resistance. But I did not; I stood against Malak, and through my _emotional connection_ to Bastila turned her back to the Light. Perhaps it is not I who needs a change, Atris, but your antiquated view of the galaxy."

Atris's hands curled into fists and she spat out, "You and Zendra Merrick are two of a kind. Incapable of remorse for your actions, and incapable of recognizing your place."

"If you mean I won't grovel at your feet like the Sith do to their Emperor, than you're right," Revan replied, his tone neutral. "At any rate, I have no intention of remaining in Republic space, nor heading Rimward again. I have come before you for two reasons."

"What reasons, Revan?" asked Master Vandar, keeping the argument between Revan and Atris from further escalating.

"Firstly, I have been contacted by an entity that called itself Janus. It has requested my aid in a mission that, while not critical to our galaxy, is critical to another."

"You expect us to believe such a story?" scoffed Atris.

"No, but I will allow you to view my encounter," Revan replied, preparing to lower his shields. "But be warned: any attempt to change me again, will be met with a rebound." Revan waited patiently as the Council sorted through the encounter. After a short time, he felt their presence withdraw from his mind, and he raised his shields just in time to stop an attempt by Atris. "Nice try, Atris."

The other members of the Council showed their disapproval for both Revan's rather irreverent manner of speaking to them as well as Atris's attempts. She had always been a wild card on the Council, advocating punishments far harsher than required. It appeared that they would need to deal with a member of their own Council after dealing with Revan.

Master Vrook, who had been among the most combative about Revan's recovery and having had a negative reaction to Revan throughout his second training (perhaps due to his support of the younger Jedi until Revan pushed for the Jedi's involvement in the Mandalorian Wars), spoke. "Despite my _hesitation_ to believe you, I recognize that this encounter occurred, and I sensed no deception from the being you encountered. What is it you ask of us?"

"Once before, I asked for the Jedi to become involved in a conflict that would have a greater death toll if they did nothing," Revan said, reminding the Council of the days before the Revanchist Movement. "It is true that the _True Sith_ manipulated the Mandalorians into war; I do not argue that. But this mission is one to remove the yoke of tyranny from an entire galaxy. I do not request the presence of the entire Order; this galaxy needs them. I ask for a minimum of ten Jedi to be placed under my command. My only requirement is they not be Masters, unless you plan to elevate me to that rank. I don't need the conflict that would come out of such an occurrence."

"Any other requirements?" asked Vrook. He was edgy about doing such a thing, but on the other hand, he knew a Jedi presence in another galaxy, one enslaved by a parasitic race, was not something to be tossed aside lightly. This was a serious matter, and even if he didn't like Revan, he recognized that the man was the most-accomplished Jedi they had, and he _had_ been the one to be approached by this entity, not the Council. That spoke volumes, even if Vrook didn't like what kind of message that sent.

"That they be willing to adjust from the normal Jedi role," Revan replied, somewhat aware of Vrook's turmoil but not really caring. While the Jedi Master and he had enjoyed several stimulating conversations when Revan was a much younger Jedi, Revan considered Vrook and Atris to be on the same level in terms of holding tight to a code that would contribute to the fall of the Jedi.

Vrook considered what Revan had said, as did the other members of the Council, with a thought forming in his mind. He would bring it up with the others, but it could prove interesting, and despite the practice having not been used for some time (the last being fifty-some years previous), it could still be implemented. "We will speak about this matter privately, but I believe the Council may be able to accommodate you. What was the second reason you wished to speak with us?"

Revan smiled wryly and said, "I should've realized you'd notice that the encounter and my request were under a singular category, Master Vrook. Despite our animosity, you always were able to read me better than anyone, except for Kreia." Revan paused for a moment, and the Jedi in the room sobered at the mention of the fallen Jedi Master. She had disappeared not long after Revan. It was unknown where she was.

After the moment of silence had passed, Revan said, "We all recognize that the True Sith manipulated the Mandalorians into going to war against the Republic. But what I feel the Jedi as a whole have failed to recognize is that with each conflict with the Sith, their tactics adapt and they come at us with a new method of war. Meanwhile, the Jedi remain the same; it is my belief that if the Jedi cannot learn to adapt as the Sith have, than one day the Sith will rule the galaxy. The fault, at that time, will not lay with the people of the Republic, or the outlying territories. The fault will be that of the Jedi, for failing to recognize the threat due to their arrogance and pride." The silence afterward signaled that the Force rang true with Revan's words. But many of the Council had shut themselves off from recognizing such feelings, as it would have required an emotion: dread.

Revan bowed and said, "On a final note, remember that Janus has given me the coordinates for Tython as a payment to the Jedi and all who aid them. By learning the secrets of Tython and discovering the root cause of the Great War, perhaps a lasting solution to the Sith problem can finally be uncovered. Please consider my request, and may the Force be with you, Masters."

"And with you, Revan," replied Master Vandar, who had remained silent for most of the meeting, allowing his fellow Councilors to air their concerns and comments. He had known Atris would eventually show herself untrustworthy to be in a position of such power over the Jedi. Vrook, for all his dogma and unwillingness to bend, had shown a willingness to give Revan a second chance. That had been surprising, but a welcome surprise.

After Revan departed from the Council Chamber, Master Vrook began the debate. "It is my belief that if we do not do as this entity requested that we will condemn millions to death and enslavement. How can we, as Jedi, contribute to such an atrocity? We stand for truth and justice, and therefore cannot allow such a situation to develop."

Atris argued, "It is not the place of the Jedi to interfere in the affairs of another galaxy; while it is true that this entity approached Revan, how do we know it has had pure intentions? It could easily be attempting to lure Revan and any Jedi who would follow him away, in order to weaken the Jedi even further."

"Possible, it is, but unlikely," stated Master Vandar. "Agree with Revan, I do; arrogant and prideful have the Jedi become, to our undoing. Our teachings, it is, that allowed Revan to draw so many away. Become more involved, we must, in the workings of the Republic."

Atris shook her head in disgust. "Revan is highly charismatic; the fact that a Master of your status could be swayed, Master Vandar, is a testament to that."

Vandar, in a rare show of emotion, slapped the side of his chair. "Long have I held this belief, Master Atris! Swayed, I have not been! Proud of Revan's defiance, I was! Sad to see that being ostracized from the Jedi caused his fall, I was!" Calming after that brief episode of emotion, Vandar continued, "Support Revan's request, I will. Twenty Jedi he will have; pliable, willing to learn from a Master."

"Excuse me?" Atris asked, incredulously.

"Powerful, Revan is," Master Vandar replied. "Able to command Dark and Light, he is. A side-effect of our interference, this is, but a welcome one. Young he may be, but wisdom he has gained through his years, from more than just Jedi and Sith. Ready, he is."

Master Vrook, scowling heavily, said, "Loathe as I am to agree, Master Vandar is correct. But I am glad that Revan will be departing this galaxy, should this decision backfire on us. Revan has shown in the past that he has a desire for power; by appointing him a Master, are we not feeding his ego?"

"Were this Revan as he was, agree with you I would," stated Vandar. "But gone through a refiner's fire, Revan has; greater and wiser he is, and returned he has to his true nature. Desires to help those in need, regardless of the Jedi position, he does. Fight it, we should not; seen the reaction to that once before, we have."

There was some continued debate from Master Atris, but with the backing of Zez-Kai Ell and Kavan, the Council favored the arguments upheld by Vrook and Vandar. Revan would be elevated to the rank of Jedi Master, and given ten Jedi to begin building a new Jedi Order in the galaxy of his destination.

Meanwhile, in another part of the _Defiant_, Revan and those who had followed him on the quest for the Star Forge had gathered. They had commandeered a common area for this meeting, something the ship's crew was all too willing to allow. Revan stood at the large transparisteel window, glancing out at the fleet. After a small, uncomfortable silence, Canderous Ordo broke it. "Why have you called us here, Revan?"

"Each of you have sacrificed a great deal in our quest to find the Star Forge and defeat the Sith," Revan said, continuing to look out at the fleet. "Now, I have a new mission, one that will take me far from our stars. It is unlikely I will return. We have a strong bond, but I would not begrudge any of you for choosing to stay behind."

"What is this new mission, Revan?" asked Bastila, looking curious. "Have the Council approved of it?"

"They are debating it right now," Revan said dryly. "But regardless of the Council's decision, I will be going. I cannot leave a galaxy of people to be enslaved, not when it is within my power to stop it."

"Okay, okay, back up just a minute," Carth said, making the well-known 'time out' gesture with his hands. "What's this about a galaxy enslaved? What's this mission?"

Revan turned, blinking, and said, "Oh, dear, I jumped ahead of myself again, didn't I?"

"That happen often, kid?" asked Jolee, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he suppressed the smug grin that was trying to fight its way onto his face.

Revan gave the older Jedi a look and said, "On occasion when I've been planning out my tactics, I've forgotten to speak aloud at times." Jolee shook his head, chuckling, while the rest of the group looked amused (Carth and Canderous), confused (Mission and Zaalbar), or neutral (the Jedi and the droids). "You recall my being blacked out on the _Ebon Hawk_?"

"You had us worried when that happened," Bastila said, placing a hand on Revan's shoulder. "You vomited while unconscious. What were you seeing."

Revan allowed his mind to go back to that moment, and to those watching him, he appeared to age, though only for a few moments. In low, deliberately calm tones, Revan informed his companions of what had transpired, and what the entity Janus had told him. He informed them of his discussion with the Council, and the request he had made. After he had finished, he said, "If any of you would prefer to remain here, in our home galaxy, I will not hold it against you. You are each free to choose your own path."

Zaalbar growled out, "I have sworn a life debt to you, Revan. I will not abandon it now, even if it means dying far from my home."

"I'm with Big Z," said Mission, raising her brow-arch as if to challenge Revan to keep her from coming. "Zaalbar's the only family I've really got, and the _Ebon Hawk'_s been more of a home than Taris ever was. But it's the people who make it home, not the ship itself. So you're stuck with me, Revan."

"I will also accompany you," Juhani said. "You aided me when I was younger, and you helped me turn back from the Dark Side when I was lost in my grief and anger. You have saved me twice, and I cannot ignore that. You have my loyalty, Revan, wherever our journeys take us."

"I already told you, I'll follow you into whatever battle you fight, Revan," replied Canderous. "Besides, what's left of my people are nothing more than cowards and braggarts like that Fett kath hound. No one can resurrect my people from their state of misfortune; not anymore."

"Why not, Canderous?" asked Revan. "Couldn't you retrieve Mandalore's helmet from Malachor V and claim leadership?"

"No," Canderous replied. "If that were the only requirement, than I would take the chance; but I discovered something while we were on Korriban."

"What was that, Canderous?" asked Carth, who had been with the two of them and had not noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"That tattoo on your left shoulder, Revan," Canderous answered, causing Revan to reach up and touch the tattoo through the cloth. "I recognized it for what it was immediately. It's the crest of the Bloodraven clan, the only Mandalorian clan to ever wield the Force."

"I thought the Bloodravens were wiped out decades ago," Revan said, raising his eyebrows.

"As did I, but it is possible some of them survived, and you were recovered from some of the survivors by the Jedi," Canderous responded, shrugging his shoulders. "As it is, you are the Mandalore, and only you can claim that title with any legitimacy."

"So, if I did, do you believe that we could rally some of the other Mandalorians to follow us?" asked Revan, meeting Canderous's gaze.

Canderous's mouth cracked into a wide grin, and he said, "I'm sure I can get at least one damn squad together. Ten Mandalorians more than equal a team of Jedi or Republic soldiers." Here, Canderous flashed a smug grin in Carth's direction.

Carth, not to be outdone by a Mandalorian barbarian, as he fondly thought of Canderous, said, "I'll come, Revan, but my son's coming with me. I'm not going to leave him behind again. I'll talk to Admiral Dodonna, see if we can get some troops who are willing to leave this galaxy behind. I know I'd rather live my life in another galaxy than have to wonder when the Sith or Mandalorians are going to attack next. No offense, Canderous," Carth said, shooting an amused glance at the Mandalorian.

"Why should I be offended?" Canderous scoffed. "It is a compliment when your enemy declares their fears of your people."

"Now, wait just a minute!" yelped Carth. "I didn't-"

"You did," Revan told him flatly, ending the argument abruptly before turning to Jolee.

The aging Jedi chuckled and said, "Kid, you've got some damn strong nerves to be contemplating something like this. Much as I'd like to return to Kashyyk, the Force is telling me otherwise. I'll come along, and help the best I can, even if it's just givin' you a kick in the pants when you need it."

Bastila smiled at Revan and said, "I don't believe you need to ask for my answer, Revan."

"Statement: And we will continue to serve you as we have done, Master," said HK-47, referring to both himself and T3, who beeped affirmatively. "Query: Will we be blasting pathetic organics where we're going?"

"You'll probably get tired from all the blasting you'll be doing, HK," Revan replied with a smirk.

"Smug Declaration: I do not think so, Master," HK replied.

A small cough sounded from the doorway, and the companionship turned to see Master Vrook standing there, looking slightly disapproving. Though if you looked closely, one could almost see the satisfaction he held in seeing Revan as a protector once more. Not that he would ever admit it; no, he had the reputation of a sour-faced kath hound to maintain.

"Master Vrook," Bastila said, performing yet another of her ridiculously elaborate bows, which was mocked behind her by both Canderous and Carth, who scowled at one another. Revan, Juhani, and Jolee merely gave the master a nod. Jolee didn't much like the Council and its little rule book, Juhani still held some bitterness towards the test the Dantooine Council and her master had given her, and Revan just did not believe in elaborate bows to anyone, but in particular politicians. And a member of the Council was just the Jedi version of a politician, in his mind.

"What can we do for you, Master Vrook?" asked Revan, his tone mild.

"The Council has decided in favor of your decision, and your request. Due to the current draught the Jedi have of suitable teachers, we are elevating you to the rank of Jedi Master, and are granting you ten Jedi each from the ranks of the Padawans and the trainees who need a little more guidance before they can be elevated to the first level of Jedi mastery. These do not include the Jedi from your companionship who choose to accompany you." Vrook finished delivering the message and left the room, allowing a small smirk to cross his face. The Council had found it to be delightful to give Revan the mentioned Jedi, as they were the least-trained and thus more 'pliable', as he had requested.

"Why that schutta-kissing, Hutt-humping, son of a kath hound!" Vrook heard Revan's irritated exclamation behind him, and allowed his smirk to become an amused grin. That had felt good; he knew Jedi weren't supposed to feel such base emotions, but there was no other way to put it. It felt _damn_ good.

_**The Defiant – Main Hangar Bay, Three Weeks Later**_

Nearly 100 men and women were gathered in the main hangar bay, gathering last minute supplies to be loaded onto the shuttle that would take them down to the surface of the long-lost Jedi homeworld of Tython. It was on this world that Janus's people had established an outpost, and after the departure of Revan and his forces, the Jedi intended to re-take the planet from the creatures that had overrun it, such as the terentateks, with the aid of the Republic military.

Carth and Canderous had both gathered squads of thirty soldiers from the Republic military and the remnants of the Neo-Crusaders; Canderous's lot had all sworn fealty to Revan, making it clear that it was his orders, and by default Canderous's, that they would follow and no one else's. The Republic soldiers were all unattached. Without family left in this galaxy, or anything else to hold them there. Some of them young, some of them a bit older (such as Carth); the Jedi Padawans and trainees were much the same, and had of course the usual Jedi attitude towards relationships and sex (that is, sexless monks with a tendency to be sour-faced when confronted by such taboo topics). The remainder of the expedition, minus Revan's command crew, were all scientists who had been recruited through the Republic Fleet, excited at the unique chance. Revan had been informed, through the Jedi Council, that the Republic Senate had taken an interest in this expedition and, should events require it, they would send reinforcements to Atlantis.

The doors to the hangar bay opened, and Revan and his companions entered, followed by Masters Vrook and Vandar, and Admiral Dodonna. The Republic soldiers snapped to attention, while the Mandalorians gave Revan and Canderous Mandalorians salutes, which they returned.

Admiral Dodonna stepped forward and said, "Each of you is sacrificing a great deal in accompanying Master Revan and his companionship to this new frontier. The Republic would like to thank our soldiers and the Jedi for the services they have rendered, and will commend each of you in our records. May the Force be with you all." Admiral Dodonna gave a sharp salute before turning on her heel and joining the Jedi Masters.

Master Vandar stepped forward and began his own speech. "About to undertake a great journey, you are. Dangerous, this journey will be, but grow you will from each of your experiences. Follow the teachings of the Order, and follow Revan's counsel. Powerful he is, and wisdom he has gained in his short time. Deserve the title of Jedi Master, he does. Now, a bit of business we have to do. Bastila Shan, Jolee Bindo, Juhani, step forward." Bastila and Juhani did as requested, followed a few moments later by a clearly reluctant Jolee. "You have braved many dangers already; chosen you have to continue following Revan in his quests. Through your trials, confirmed our decisions are. Confer on you the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does. Aid Revan in training the Atlantis Jedi, you will."

'Our thanks, Masters," Bastila responded, knowing that Juhani was overcome and Jolee would likely respond with some sarcastic retort if he was allowed to speak.

Master Vrook cleared his throat and motioned for a pair of soldiers to bring a large crate forward. "Revan, it is the desire of the Council to return to you something which was taken from you upon your capture," Vrook said, and with a gesture of the Force, the crate opened to reveal the armor he had worn during first the Mandalorian Wars and than as Darth Revan. "May your armor serve you and those you protect as it once did when you served the Republic."

Revan gestured for a pair of Mandalorians to handle the crate, and gave a quick bow. "My thanks, Master Vrook. Master Vandar, Admiral Dodonna, may the Force be with you and may Tython be reclaimed for the betterment of the Jedi."

"May the Force be with your campaign as well, Revan," Master Vandar replied, and with those words the need to stand on ceremony was over. Those following Revan and the Jedi Master himself boarded the transports that would take them to the surface of Tython. It was time to travel to this new galaxy.

On the surface of Tython, in the caverns beneath the ruins of Kaleth, they found the Stargate and the DHD device, a term that seemed odd to Revan's mind, as he had expected a much more official title to it. His Lantean knowledge, gained from the meld that Janus had initiated during their conversation, was still being sorted and Revan had a feeling information would continue to pop into his head when it was required for some time to come. The Republic Expedition and their supplies had had to wait while the Republic's regular forces took care of the ancient droids that were guarding the ruins of Kaleth that existed above the Lantean Outpost. "This is our method of travel," he announced to the caravan. "I have been assured that we need not fear anything on the other side of this Stargate. We will not be coming back unless it becomes the only possible option. But I will not force anyone here to go with me. This is your last chance to back down from this mission." Not one foot even twitched, except in excitement. Nodding, Revan turned to the DHD device and began pressing in the sequence of eight symbols that had appeared in his mind only a moment ago.

With a 'kawoosh' of kinetic energy, a water-like substance formed of the energy jutted outward and then settled into a shimmering pool within the Stargate.

"This is amazing technology," Revan heard one scientist say as he began moving towards the Stargate. "I can't wait to find out what else is waiting for us."

_Neither can I,_ Revan thought with a grim smile before stepping through the event horizon.

_**A/N: Alright, here we go. The first episode of Atlantean Jedi. This way, we get two different views of Revan, and not any problems with having two versions of the same story, which would be the case if I did this fic with all these changes but kept the idea of Revan going to the SG-1 galaxy. **_

_**Next Chapter: Revan and the Republic Expedition settle into Atlantis, learning things about the city, and begin preparations. Malak and his ilk make their debut, through a different Ascended Alteran. **_


End file.
